BLOOD SLAVE
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Twilight Sparkler se viese traicionada o incluso agredida por sus mejores amigas?


Fui traicionada por aquellas que durante la secundaria fueron mis mejores amigas, en quienes más confiaba y nunca pensé que me utilizasen de semejante forma. Será mejor empezar desde el principio.

_La puerta del sótano se abrió, dentro no había iluminación, ni siguiera una bombilla. La poca luz que se filtraba dentro al abrirse la puerta dejaba ver vagamente a una chica arrinconada al fondo con las manos atadas por delante. Un grupo de jóvenes entraron en la instancia._

—_No, por favor. Otra vez no. Ya lo hicieron antes. Por favor…_

_Como única respuesta la chica atada fue levantada del suelo a la fuerza, mordida por las otras jóvenes en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Seguidamente la tiraron al suelo y comenzó a llorar._

Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkler y ya no sé cuántos años han pasado desde que mi vida acabo, bueno... no se acabó, sigo viva, pero vivir de esta forma no es vivir. Antes era distinto, tenía una familia amorosa y unas amigas que siempre querían hacer planes durante el día, en serio, todo durante el día y la tarde. Nunca habíamos realizado una fiesta de pijamas, ni ido al cine después de ponerse el sol, ni fiestas nocturnas, etc. Ellas siempre me decían lo mismo _**"Twilight, nunca te juntes con nosotras de noche, es por tu bien"**__, _eso me decían siempre y yo pensaba que les gustaba acostarse temprano, pero me enteré de que iban a tener una pijamada en casa de Rarity junto con Derpy, eso fue el colmo, la gota que derramó el vaso, me cae bien Derpy pero ¿En serio ella era más amiga que yo de Rarity y las demás? ¿La invitaban a ella y a mí no? Eso me dolió. Era una nerd solitaria hasta que las conocí a ellas en la secundaria, me había vuelto más sociable gracias a ellas. ¿Me traicionaban así? Así que decidí que no me iban a dejar fuera, faltaría más. Iría allí con ellas les gustase o no y tendrían que aceptarme porque yo era su amiga, o eso pensé, que error cometí. Fue muy tarde cuando descubrí que si ellas me excluían durante la noche era para protegerme de ellas mismas.

Cuando se marchaban del colegio las seguí. Sabían dónde estaban sus casas, no me resultó difícil tomar un autobús hasta donde vive Rarity. A mis padres les había dicho que dormiría con ella.

La casa de Rarity era una vivienda individual con jardín. Se la compraron sus padres, gente rica pero que rara vez pasan tiempo con su hija. Tienen una segunda hija, Sweetie Bell, pero ella pasa la mayor parte del año en un colegio interno.

Me cole en el jardín sin ser vista y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. No había un gran sistema de alarma, solamente una verja metálica cuya llave se guardaba en uno de los setos cercanos. Cerca de la casa había un perro guardián, un gran danés, pero como él me conoce no ladró e incluso vino a saludarme.

—Hola, Brutus.

_De nuevo alguien entró en el sótano, vendó las manos a la espalda de la prisionera y la puso una mordaza. _

—_Nadie va a venir a salvarte, tontita. Asume que no queremos oírte._

Estuve un ratito acariciando al animal, pero al final lo dejé y me acerqué con disimulo a una de las ventanas que estaba un poco abierta, la cortina estaba medio echada, pero se veía un poco el interior, me agaché para evitar ser vista.

— ¿Duele, chicas?—preguntó Derpy.

—No mucho, amiga—era la voz de Dash—Notarás como un pinchazo.

— ¿Seré una de vosotras?

—No. Déjate de estereotipos del cine. Eso no es tan fácil. Serás una sirvienta de sangre.

—… Al menos cerrar la ventana, tengo frío.

—Vale, yo me ocupó. Muy pronto no sentirás frío ni calor alguno.

Vi que Applejack se acercaba y me tumbarme literalmente sobre la hierba para no ser descubierta. Brutos aprovechó para lamerme una de las piernas, dado que la falda escolar solo me llegaba a las rodillas. Al irse Brutus me levanté un poco de nuevo, quedando a cuatro patas, me di cuenta de que habían cerrado la ventana. ¡Así no podía oír lo que decían! Pero aún se veía el interior. Sabía que no debía asomarme más pero no pude resistir la tentación. Lo que vi me dejó helada. Todas mis amigas estaban mordiendo a Derpy, todas.

Rarity y Fluttershy la mordían a ambos lados del cuello, mientras la sangre de la pobre Derpy se derramaba; Pinkie le estaba mordiendo cerca de la cintura; Rainbow en el brazo derecho y Applejack en la pierna izquierda encima de la rodilla. La sangre de Derpy caía sobre el piso de azulejos y ensuciaba la cara y ropa de quienes hasta ese mismo instante consideraba mis amigas, nunca hubiese creído que fuesen caníbales. Vi como de pronto dejaron de morder y miraban todas a Fluttershy, movían los labios pero no podía escuchar lo que decían.

—Ya es bastante, master—mencionó Applejack.

—Aún podemos beber un poco más sin arriesgarnos. Después ya sabéis qué hacer con ella—respondió Fluttershey.

Vi como Derpy no ponía resistencia y permanecía consciente durante toda esta carnicería hasta caer desmayada, si no estaba muerta. Rainbow la metió en un saco de basura grande. Rainbow y Applejack movían los labios, estaban diciendo algo pero no era capaz de oírles, solo podía verles.

No daba crédito a lo que veía. Mis mejores amigas habían asesinado a Derpy.

De la impresión me puse de pie y saqué el móvil del bolsillo, estaba tan nerviosa que no acertaba a introducir el patrón de desbloqueo. Vi que Rarity me había visto en la ventana y se acercaba a mí, abrió la ventana. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Twilight! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada. Vine de visita—mentí.

—Oh. Mierda. ¡Lo has visto todo!

— ¿Todo de qué? Acabo de llegar.

Vi que alguien me tomaba de los hombros por detrás.

—No harás nada.

Me volví y vi a…

— ¡Rainbow! Pero estabas dentro de la casa ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…? ¡No te acerques! Voy a llamar a la policía.

Por única respuesta Dash tomó mi móvil y le dio a apagar, luego lo tiró hacía atrás y me sujetó del brazo derecho con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Te lo avisamos, Twili. Te avisamos que no te juntases con nosotros de noche—me dijo Dash.

—Sipi—también Pinkie salió de la nada—Ji, ji, ji… Lo siento, tontita, pero ahora vas a tener que pagar tu curiosidad.

— ¡Suéltame! Vale. No diré nada, lo prometo. ¡Suéltame, Dash! ¡Somos amigas!

— ¡Cállate!—tiraba de mí con mucha fuerza. Pinkie abrió la puerta y Rainbow me empujó dentro tirándome al piso.

Quedé tirada en el suelo. En parte porque me había hecho daño al caer, pero también porque tenía mucho miedo y estaba paralizada. Derpy había muerto y ahora me iba a matar a mí para no dejar testigos. Vi que de pronto mis "amigas" formaban un círculo en torno a mí. Quise levantarme, pero Pinkie me dio una patada en la rodilla derecha.

—Al suelo, tontita. Nadie te ha pedido levantarte.

No reaccioné dado que estaba en un estado de Shock. Vi que Fluttershey se acercaba a mí y se me quedaba mirando y negando con la cabeza.

—Rainbow, levántala del suelo pero sujétala-dijo Fluttershey.

—Sí, master.

Dash me levantó del suelo y me sujetó los brazos a la espalda con mucha fuerza.

—Lo sentimos, Twilight, pero ya te avisamos de que no te juntases con nosotras por la noche. Si hubieses obedecido ahora estarías tranquilamente en tu casa, con tu familia, mañana hubiésemos ido todas al instituto. Pero ahora que sabes lo que somos tendremos que deshacernos de ti.

Estaba aterrorizada y comencé a llorar.

—Derpy… ¡¿Por qué lo hicisteis?! ¡La matasteis!

—No. Ella está viva, inconsciente pero viva—me respondió Fluttershey.

— ¿Qué?

—Pinkie, trae a la sirvienta de sangre.

—Oki doki.

Vi que Pinkie Pie subía al piso superior de la casa y regresaba acompañada de Derpy, estaba viva pero tenía la mirada perdida.

—Derpy, ayúdame, por favor.

—Ya poco puede hacerse si has descubierto a mis amas.

— ¿Amas?

—Master, podríamos hacer con Twilight lo mismo que con Derpy.

—No, Applejack, es imposible. Derpy hizo un contrato de sangre con nosotras en una noche de luna llena, hoy ni siguiera hay luna.

—Pero si esperamos al próximo mes…

—Mmm. ¿Quiénes están a favor de convertirla en sierva de sangre?

Vi que Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Dash levantaron la mano, pero esta última aún me tenía sujeta con su otro brazo.

—Cuatro. ¿Pinkie?

—Lo siento, pero no. Hay que matarla. No es como Derpy, ella no se callará.

—Cuatro a uno y Derpy no tiene derecho a votar. Está bien. Llevarla al sótano y luego decidiremos cómo tratarla.

Vi como Dash que seguía sujetándome me arrastraba hasta una trampilla, me hacía bajar unas escaleras y luego me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en una especie de trastero, subida en una plataforma de libros y mis brazos estaban sujetos a dos cuerdas tensas que se sujetaban al techo. Vi que Pinkie estaba a mi lado.

—Buenos días, tontita—me quitó un libro de la plataforma haciendo que mis pies no se apoyasen, y las cuerdas de mis brazos comenzasen a estrangularme.

— ¡AAAH!

—No grites, tontita. Nadie va a venir a rescatarte.

— ¿Qué me vais a hacer?

—Primero hablamos de domesticarte como nuestra sierva y dejarte ir con condiciones, ese fue el caso de Derpy; pero al final la master ha pensado que eres demasiado curiosa para dejar que te vayas. En la próxima luna llena te convertirás en nuestra sirvienta de sangre, entonces no envejecerás más pero tampoco serás una de nosotras. En unas cuentas décadas tu familia habrá muerto y nadie te recordará, pero tú no morirás y siempre te acordarás de ellos. En fin, queda casi un mes para la próxima luna, mientras tanto será un placer adiestrarte y castigarte. Lo primero que tienes que entender es que ya no eres nuestra amiga, ni siguiera una humana, eres una esclava de sangre, una propiedad nuestra.

—…

—No te servirá de nada llorar. Por cierto, la master ha dicho que si te resistes o desobedeces iremos a por tu familia para matarla. ¿Entendido?

—…

— ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

—Sí, entendido.

—Bien. Deberás aprender a no pensar, a no tener voluntad propia.

Me quitó otro libro y me clavó los colmillos en el cuello. Las cuerdas cada vez se tensaban más, temí quedarme sin brazos.

—Creí que éramos amigas-sollozando.

—¿Te gustan mis cuerdas? Sirven para castigar y adiestrar. Cuantos más libros quite más colgaran tus pies del suelo y más se tensará la cuerda haciendo presión en tus brazos. Lo llamó "La tortura del árbol" pero como aquí no hay árboles ni ramas he tenido que usar el techo para colgar las cuerdas.

Yo ya no hablaba sino que me limitaba a llorar, pero Pinkie no se comparecía de mí.

— Derpy se hizo nuestra esclava de sangre porque quiso, es una historia que quizás te cuente algún día, ella puede hacer vida normal siempre y cuando obedezca, vive aún con sus padres y verá envejecer a su familia. Pero tú nunca volverás a ver a los tuyos por curiosa.

—Por favor…

—No hables o será peor, tontita.

Seguidamente me desató descolgándome los brazos y me recostó en el suelo.

—Por ahora descansa. Luego volveré a atarte, no, mejor pensaré en otro juego para que nos divirtamos.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

— ¿De este sótano? Tal vez nunca. Disfruta de tu nueva vida para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**100 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Me encontraba en un cementerio. Ante mí había una lápida ante la cual deposité unas flores.

_TWILIGHT VELVET _

_Amada esposa y madre querida._

—Supongo que te preguntarás que hacemos aquí, Twilight.

—Sí, ama Applejack.

—Lo creas o no has estado un siglo encerrada en ese sótano, un siglo sin envejecer.

—…

—Nos preguntaste que fue de tus padres. Ellos te buscaron durante un tiempo, pero ya murieron. Han pasado 100 años, todos tus conocidos han muerto.

—…

—Veo que ya no lloras, normal. Ya no te deben de quedar más lágrimas que derramar. ¿Por fin has entendido que no eres nada más que una propiedad de nosotras, tus amas?

—Sí, ama Applejack.

—Quiero oírtelo decir. ¿Qué eres?

—Soy Laika. La esclava y propiedad de mis amas.

— ¿Cuál es tu hogar?

—El sótano donde vivo y sirvo a mis amas.

—Bien. Muy bien. Vámonos.

Las dos nos fuimos alejando de aquella sepultura. A la salida del cementerio nos esperaba un coche negro conducido por Derpy.

FIN.

* * *

_Feliz Halloween:_

_No soy muy dado ni muy experto con las historias de miedo, pero quise probar a hacer una historia de terror y Halloween me pareció el mejor momento para ello._

_La historia va desde el pasado al presente. Los __**párrafos escritos con cursiva**__ representan el presente, y los redactados con __**letra redonda**__ el pasado._

_La chica que entró dos veces en el sótano fue Pinkie Pie. Ella fue quien adiestró a Twilight como esclava. Poco a poco Pinkie fue torturando a Twili para que su prisionera cediese ante su nuevo rol como esclava y cautiva._

_Al principio pensé en un final más suave, donde Twilight regresaría con sus padres y con las clases. Ella seguiría haciendo una vida normal, salvo que de vez en cuando serviría de alimento a sus amigas, ese fue el caso de Derpy. Pero al final opté por un final más terrorífico donde Twilight nunca volvió a ver a su familia ni siguió estudiando. ¿Hubiesen preferido un final más feliz?_

_El título del fic fue sugerido por Comet Galaxy. Gracias por tu idea, amigo._

Alguna de las manes tenía que ser la líder vampiro. La elegida fue Fluttershy, de ahí que se la llamase master.

_Eso es todo por ahora._

_Un saludo._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
